


Slightly Intimidating

by im_not_poetic



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, and chad is a little bit of a prick, carlos is a tough cookie, jay doesn't put up with crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_poetic/pseuds/im_not_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squeezing his eyes shut, Chad prepares for impact, because oh god, what did he just do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Intimidating

Chad doesn’t know why things ended up this way.

If he’s being honest, he probably had something (a lot) to do with it. It was after tourney practice and he was just joking with his teammates. Everything was all in good fun, and then De Vil kid muttered some snide comment under his breath, burying the seed of annoyance that seems to get planted within Chad every time he’s around the kids from the Isle for too long. The two of them went back and forth after that, but every jab Chad attempted to make was countered by some clever quip that continually made him feel more flustered and angry.

Chad can’t even remember the words exchanged anymore; just his anger hazing over his thoughts, and then suddenly his knuckles hurt and De Vil is taking a few staggering steps backwards and here he is with the brutish VK is gripping the front of Chad’s shirt with his fist pulled back. Squeezing his eyes shut, Chad prepares for impact, because oh god, _what did he just do?_

“Jay,” De Vil says, and there’s something in the tone of his voice that delays Chad’s trip to Punchtown. Chad cracks an eye open and watches as he wipes at the blood—actual _blood_ —that had trickled out of his now red and swollen nose. The action just serves to smear it across his face.

There’s a small intake of breath (Chad only hears it because he’s also close enough to smell it), and Brute only manages one syllable before De Vil holds up a hand to stop him. His voice is frighteningly even and calm when he says, “I’m fine. My mother hit way harder than he did.” While De Vil’s lips become pressed together in what’s almost a sneer, and his eyes are narrowed in Chad’s direction, Chad doesn’t feel like he’s actually being looked at.

But even though De Vil’s glare didn’t reach him, Chad’s blood runs cold when the implications of his words do.

Brute is still for a moment, and Chad thinks that his journey to Punchtown might not be cancelled after all. Then he watches as the unbridled rage turns to conflict, and, as if he was touching a soiled hanky, the brute shoves Chad away. A bitter mutter that’s somewhere along the lines of, “not worth it,” is ground out before Brute stalks off. His arm is slung over De Vil’s shoulder and he sends one last glare at Chad. That one hits its mark.

The next day Chad passes De Vil in the halls. The boy has bags under his eyes and is flanked by his delinquent friends. Chad stumbles over his own feet when they walk by.

De Vil doesn’t show up for tourney practice. Really, Chad’s surprised he notices, because at every opportunity he gets, Brute knocks him off his feet. It all seems to last forever. Bruised and battered, when the whistle is finally blown as a dismissal, Chad goes back to his dorm with a plan to apologize to De Vil the next day.

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I wanted to write something for Descendants and this idea came to mind, and I hoped it would turn out alright, but eeehhhhh. Yeah.


End file.
